


Day 2 - I like it when you talk, dirty when you talk

by little_dhampir



Series: Kinktober 2017 [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Kinktober Day 2 - Dirty Talk, M/M, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 09:03:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12251247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_dhampir/pseuds/little_dhampir
Summary: Yuri and Otabek have phone sex.





	Day 2 - I like it when you talk, dirty when you talk

**Author's Note:**

> And another new fandom for me to write for. This is unbetaed (will probably beta / edit it later on).
> 
> Title inspired by the song Dirty Talk (Wynter Gordon)

It was hard having your best friend live on another continent; it was even harder when said best friend became your boyfriend. 

Yuri had no problem being apart from Otabek in the past; sure it sucked, but they had telephones and skype and all kinds of social media to keep up with each other’s life. Plus, being a professional figure skater meant lots and lots of practice; so really it was actually good that his best friend was far enough away to not distract him with any best friends' shenanigans that so many young people got up to.

But then their relationship had turned into something more and it had become increasingly harder being so far apart. Especially after spending some time together in person, like they had in the last two weeks. It had been three days since Otabek had gone back to Almaty and Yuri had to admit, he missed him terribly. 

After two weeks of actually seeing his face every day, and not just on a screen, and spending the nights together touching and cuddling and giving each other pleasure, it was hard to go back to a life without being with Beka all the time.

They had gone back to constantly texting, calling and sending each other pictures the second Otabek had stepped out of that airplane. Just an hour ago, Yuri had received a message, containing nothing but a sweaty Beka after practice, smiling an exhausted but satisfied smile at whoever had taken that picture. Seeing his boyfriend like that had stirred something in the younger man. Replying with a photo taken at the ballet studio, Yuri stretching his long elegant legs, Yuri had hoped Beka would have a similar reaction.

Flopping down on his bed after taking a shower, Yuri waited for Otabek to make the next move. It didn’t take long before Yuri’s phone began to purr, his ring tone for the Kazakh skater.

“Please tell me no one was there when you took that picture,” was the first sentence that left Otabek’s lips after Yuri had picked up. “I might get jealous otherwise.”

Yuri huffed a laugh. Otabek was a laid back guy, jealousy wasn’t really his style but Yuri decided to indulge in their little game. He didn’t plan on telling Beka that the only other person at the studio had been Mila and that there was absolutely no reason to be jealous of the old hag.

“What would you have done if other people would have seen me like this?” he asked, feigning innocence. He never was much of an innocent person and he had lost the last bit months ago to Beka.

“I would have shown them who you belong to,” Otabek simply stated with his husky voice. Yuri hardened just listening to him. Otabek’s voice was one of Yuri’s biggest turn-ons. He could listen to him all night.

“Yeah,” he nearly whispered in reply, hoping Beka would continue.

“I would have kissed you; opened you up with my tongue, so they would all know you are mine to watch, mine to touch, mine to love.”

Yuri whimpered; his erection started straining against his pyjama pants more and more with each word falling from that sinful mouth. The memory of doing exactly what Otabek described only a few days ago was too fresh to not run on repeat in his mind. There was a wet spot slowly forming at the front of his pants. 

After a second he decided to do something about it. He wiggled his hips a bit, enough to push his pants under his ass, freeing his weeping cock. It was harder than it should have been after just a few words but Yuri had gotten used to regular sex in the last weeks and missed it.

“What would you do next Beka? What would you do after you kissed me?” he demanded to know as he wrapped his hand around his erection. He hissed when he pulled back the foreskin and felt a few droplets of precome coating his hand, making the slight smoother. A quiet moan on the other side of the telephone let him know that Beka had started touching himself as well.

“After I kissed you till you were out of breath, I would drop to my knees, kissing down your legs as I slowly pull down your leggings.” Yuri knew Beka had some weird obsession with his legs, that’s why he had sent that picture to begin with. He purred when he imagined Beka’s touch, his hand steadily stroking up and down his cock.

“After pulling down your leggings I would turn you around. Press my face to your ass. I love how much you like getting eaten out. The way you moan when I fuck you with my tongue.”

Yuri dropped the phone next to his ear so he could reach down, he needed to touch his balls, to reach further behind and touch the part Beka was talking about. It wasn’t as good as Beka’s tongue but better than nothing.

“What about the other people?” Yuri moaned as he preached his hole with a finger tip, not daring to push further without lube. His other hand moved faster now and he knew that Beka was as close as he was just by listening to his breathing. His thumb pressed against his slit, making him nearly shout out loud.

“They would just stand there. Stare at you. Stare at me eating you out, knowing they could never please you like me, never pleasure you like me, never fuck you like me, ...” 

The last sentence finally pushed Yuri over the edge. His orgasm hit him hard as his hand frantically pulled at his cock, trying to prolong the feeling as drops of cum landing on his thigh and on the bed, leaving wet spots behind. He could hear Beka coming as well, a long moan reaching him through the phone. Yuri kept murmuring Beka’s name as wave after wave of pleasure cursed through his body.

“Fuck,” Yuri said, a few minutes later after he caught his breath again. “There is no way I will enter that studio tomorrow without that on my mind.”

Beka only laughed.


End file.
